Legacy
by maddushe
Summary: Dominika Hathaway-Belikova is the daughter of the famous Rose Hathaway, and is in her senior year at the academy training to become a guardian. She gets a box of books that's about her mother to learn from her mistakes. But then again, she is a fiesty Hathaway, her mother's daughter, and staying out of trouble is not really what they do.


**Legacy**

**Chapter 1**

**Dominika's POV**

* * *

"I can't believe that he sent you to Kirova again." Noel stated as he caught up to me heading back after yet another bitch session with yours truly. I tried my best to defend myself, but it's not like she actually cares about what I say. In her eyes, I was guilty no matter what. So instead of ripping her head off, I took my punishment in silence and walked away. Another two weeks of grounding, this should be fun. "I mean it wasn't your fault, and Zeklos totally had that one coming. He's a jerk." His green eyes had a flash of anger in them. I rolled my eyes. Well that was the understatement of the century. But I didn't want to get addition to my punishment by voicing my opinions out loud. Someday I would get back at him. They don't call it sweet revenge for nothing now do they?

"What can you do? Stan doesn't like me." Guardian alto didn't really like any student, but definitely not me, the daughter of the famous Rose Hathaway. She told me how they would always argue and she had gotten kicked out of his class countless times. And now he seemed to have decided that he would have to deal with yet another "trouble maker", which I suppose that I was but still. He sucks.

"But still… I should -." I stopped him, knowing that he would only get worse. He had to calm down or something bad might happen.

"Noel, stop." I stopped abruptly and grabbed on to his shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes.

"You need to calm down, right now. You can't allow the darkness to get to you, okay? Take a deep breath, and relax." I instructed him. He sighed, but did what I asked him. I could feel his body loosen up beneath my hands. When I was sure he was alright again, I removed my hands and took a step back.

"Sorry Nika, I shouldn't have become so upset. I just…" He drifted of, not really sure of what to say. He didn't need to though; I knew what he was going to say anyway. He gave me a sheepish smile and ran a hand through his chestnut hair, a strange habit that he wasn't aware of doing.

"It's fine, no big deal. It's not like it's the first time this had happened." I smiled innocently.

"And it will absolutely not be the last time." He filled in and chuckled. _You're surely right about that_. I wasn't my mother's daughter for nothing. People always told me that I was the spitting image of her, both physically and mentally. I had inherited her exotic brown eyes and curves, but also the lack of self-control and temper, which often had landed me in a lot of trouble. But minus that, I also happened to be the top novice in my class. No one had managed to beat me.

"Ah, you know me so well." I said dramatically, putting my hands over my heart.

"Anyway," I became serious once more "I had better go back to my room before somebody catches me and I end up back there again. See you, tell Aly hi from me." I turned around.

"Later!" He yelled and started walking the opposite direction to find Alyssa, my best friend and also his girlfriend, who happened to be the daughter of Queen Vasilia. It gave her a big status in school with a bunch of royals who was constantly sucking up to her in hopes of being her friend. She sure showed them when she fell in love with a dhampir. Way to go Alyssa is all I'm saying.

I walked back to my room, thankful I didn't have to share it with anyone since there was a shortage of dhampir females who trained to become guardians. Although, the number had increased quite a lot thanks to my mother. She was truly an inspiration for them. For me I guess it was never really a choice I needed to make, it was what was expected of me I suppose. Mom had dropped me of at the academy when I was four and I had begun to train for my life. It was what I was born to do, protecting the Moroi's. I just hoped that I could live up to my parents reputations someday. I sighed and slammed the door shut behind me. I would never admit it, but I hated being locked up in here. I got bored really easily, which meant that I was ready to break after about ten minutes. It was just wrong being stuck here, the only one who can't be out with other people living and stuff. I wanted to punch that stupid smirk of Jared's ugly face so badly and see his ice blue eyes filled with fear, of _me._ Too bad he was a royal Moroi though, which would land me in big trouble if I was caught.

"Damn it!" I yelled in frustration and kicked my leg out, only to knock something over. It landed with a loud thud as it connected to the wooden floor. I sighed and bent down to pick it up. _Wait a minute_, I didn't recognize this. On the floor was a medium sized beige box and an envelope was stuck to it. I was positive that it wasn't there when I left for training this morning. I think I would have remembered it. Curious, I picked it up and sat down on my bed with the box between my legs. _I wonder who would have sent me this. Maybe it's an early birthday present._ A very early one if that was the case, my birthday wasn't until next month. _Oh well._ Time to find out. I grabbed the white envelope. There was nothing on it except for my name, Dominika, written in a beautiful penmanship I could identify anywhere. My mother's. I turned it around and opened it; there was a note in it. When I turned it over to take it out, something fell down into my lap. I put it in my hand and watched it closely. It looked a lot like my mother's chotki… wait it _was_ my mother's chotki. Why would she send this do me? I put it on and opened up the letter to try to make some sense of things.

**_Dominika,_**

**_I know how much you want to become a famous guardian like me and I couldn't be happier to have you walk in my footsteps, but there are also some things I did poorly and which I could change. I was once reckless and acted before I thought things through which lead me to a great deal of trouble. I was seventeen once to you know, as you are now. I made a lot of bad choices and screwed up quite a few times. In the end, things didn't end up so badly but I can't help but to wonder what would have been if I had acted differently. Which is why, I wanted to send you these. In the box you will find six books, all from my past. I want you to learn from my mistakes and hopefully spare yourself from a lot of things I went through. Be careful my angel. I miss you so much. I'll see you on your birthday!_**

**_Love Always_**

**_Mom_**

**_Ps. I want you to have my chotki. Lissa gave it to me when I was about to become her guardian. And now I pass it on to you for you to have when you become Alyssa's guardian._**

_Wow, w_as all I could think once I finished the letter. She must really be worried about me. I was really touched by her; I couldn't help but to let a tear escape my eyes. I missed her so much. I hadn't seen her or my dad for almost a year. They were too busy protecting the Queen to come and visit me very often, but they always made sure to be there on my birthday. She fought so hard for us to have a good relationship with each other. I know that she and grandma didn't have a very good one and she doesn't want the same thing to happen to us as well. Of course it saddened me to not be able to see her, but I understood and I wasn't mad at her for it. I just wished I could see her more often. Calls and video chats weren't nearly as good as hugging her in person. _I love you mom. I won't disappoint you, I promise. _I laid the letter aside and hurried to open the box. True to her words, there were six books in there. They each had a sticker with a number on it so that I would be able to read them in the right order. I grabbed the first one, in the very left of the row. _Vampire Academy_, read the title. On the cover was a picture of my mother where she looked to be about seventeen. She looked absolutely beautiful, and I now could see why they all thought we were so alike. It was like staring at my own reflection in the mirror. Excited to see what mom had been up to while she was a teenage rebellion, I made myself comfortable on the bed and opened it up. Catching a glimpse of the first sentence, I grasped that it was written in her point of view. Well this should be interesting.

"**Chapter 1…**"

* * *

**Okay, so this is sort of a mix between "reading the books" and an actual story with Rose's and Dimitri's daughter Dominika in the lead this time. I won't be adding full chapters from the books though, maybe recite something that she has read however or let someone else read it as well. And there will mostly be her doing stuff, she doesn't just read all the time. Other characters will also show up, like a certain greeneyed Adrian's son. Sounds good? Looking forward to see some feedback from you. xo xo **

**Ps. As much as I would like to, Vampire Acedemy belong's to the lovely Richelle Mead and not myself. I only own the idea. **


End file.
